Games
Games played by Matt. Note: Some of the games that are shown were indeed played and recorded by Matt, but are either private, deleted or unlisted. Action/Adventure Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is an open world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released on 26 October 2004 for the PlayStation 2 console, and on 7 June 2005 for Microsoft Windows and Xbox. It is the seventh title in the Grand Theft Auto''series, and the first main entry since 2002's ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It was released on the same day as the handheld game Grand Theft Auto Advance. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is played from a third-person perspective in an open world environment, allowing the player to interact with the game world at their leisure. The game is set within the fictional US state of San Andreas, which is heavily based on California and Nevada. The state of San Andreas consists of three metropolitan cities: Los Santos, based on Los Angeles; San Fierro, based on San Francisco; and Las Venturas, based on Las Vegas. The single-player story follows Carl "CJ" Johnson, who returns home to Los Santos after learning of his mother's murder. CJ finds his old friends and family in disarray, and over the course of the game he attempts to re-establish his old gang, clashes with corrupt cops, and gradually unravels the truth behind his mother's murder. The plot is based on multiple real-life events in Los Angeles, including the rivalry between the Bloods and Crips street gangs, the 1980s crack epidemic, the LAPD Rampart scandal, and the 1992 Los Angeles riots. Upon its release, the game was acclaimed by many reviewers who praised the music, story and gameplay. It became the best-selling video game of 2004, and has sold over 27 million copies; it remains the best-selling PlayStation 2 game of all time. The game, like its predecessors, is cited as a landmark in video games for its far-reaching influence within the industry. However, the violence and sexual content of San Andreas has been the source of much public concern and controversy. In particular, a player-made software patch, dubbed the "Hot Coffee mod", unlocked a previously hidden sexual mini-game. The next main entry in the series, Grand Theft Auto IV, was released on 29 April 2008, also to critical acclaim. San Andreas has been ported to various other platforms and services, such as OS X, Xbox Live, PlayStation Network and mobile devices (iOS, Android, Windows Phone and Fire OS). In October 2014, the game was taken off the Xbox Live Marketplace & PlayStation Store. It was later announced that the game would be re-released and enhanced for Xbox 360 to celebrate the 10th anniversary. Fighting/Funny Whack Your Ex Whack Your Ex is an anger management flash game that allows you to bludgeon your ex. As you start you will see two characters, one male and one female, just standing around waiting for the chaos. Underneath them, you will see a selection of 17 methods you can use to see your partner's demise. These game was very disliked by Matt, who even said "What the fuck....?!". Matt was so disgusted by this game that he only recorded 4 minutes of this game, unlike he usually records 6-8 minutes long. The Impossible Quiz The Impossible Quiz is a hit Flash game created by Splapp-Me-Do and the first main installment of the Impossible Quiz series. It was originally released on February 20, 2007 on Newgrounds and deviantArt, though the deviantArt version was taken down by the site shortly afterwards because of the music included in it, thus why Splapp had to reupload it on March 8, 2007 as a "Lite version", with all of its music removed. The game is usually presented as a game of questions and answers, though in reality, there's always more than meets the eye! Most of the time, you will be presented with a question or task, followed by four clickable options, one of which is the correct one. It isn't as easy as it sounds though: many of the questions rely on double meanings, tricks and puns, requiring you to always "think outside the box", as Splapp has always said; besides, you will find many surprises along the way, such as mini-games or mazes, where you will need to have some good skills and reflexes, and there's always the questions where you will have to resort to plain insane logic! The rules are simple: you're given three lives, and you'll lose one with every mistake you make. Lose all of them, and it's a Game Over. You must beat all 110 questions of the game in a single take, no checkpoints in-between. Along the way, you will receive Skips, which are green arrow-shaped Power-ups that let you skip particular questions of the game. You want a little pro-tip, though? Don't use them. At ALL. Trust me, you're DEFINITELY going to need them towards the end of the game. Also, look out for bombs on certain questions! These things have a timer on them ranging from 1 to 11 seconds, and if you don't answer the question they're in before the time runs out, you get an immediate Game Over! Something else you must keep in mind throughout the Quiz is that you must keep your fingers away from the TAB key. In Flash files, the Tab key can be used to highlight the clickable objects on screen at any point of a game; since many of these questions pull some kind of trick on you, pressing the Tab key was absolutely prohibited for the entirety of the playthrough. The game was a huge success, being regarded as one of the most popular online games of the time. Its popularity has even inspired many fans to create similar Quiz games ("tributes"). Approximately seven months after releasing this game, Splapp-Me-Do released the sequel, The Impossible Quiz 2, which featured a lot of improvements over its predecessor regarding both visuals and presentation. Over time, both this and the second Quiz were recreated as mobile applications for iOS-powered devices. Horror/ Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's is a series of indie horror point-and-click video games created and designed by Scott Cawthon. Four games have been released in the franchise. The first three games revolve around the player working as a night guard at a pizzeria (or a horror attraction, in the case of the third game), in which they must utilize several in-game mechanics to survive against the animatronic characters, which become mobile and homicidal after-hours. The fourth game takes place in the house of a child who must defend against nightmarish versions of the the animatronics by shutting doors, a closet, and checking a bed by moving around which differs from its predecessors. The first two games have been well-received by video game critics, however the third and fourth entries have received mixed reviews. A film adaptation is in development at Warner Bros. Pictures. Five Nights at Freddy's The main character, whose name is later revealed to be Mike Schmidt, has started a job working as a night watch security guard at the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (a pastiche of restaurants like ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's). A voicemail message left by Mike's predecessor explains that the animatronic animal characters used at the restaurant, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and the disused Foxy, are able to roam freely around it at night, because if they were left off for too long, their servo motors would lock up. He adds that the animatronics were no longer allowed to roam freely during the day following an incident referred to as the "Bite of '87", which apparently involved the loss of someone's frontal lobe. The employee warns Mike that if one of the robots encounters a human, they will automatically assume that it is an endoskeleton that is not in costume yet, and "forcefully stuff them" into a spare mechanical Freddy Fazbear costume, killing the person in the process. Newspaper clippings in the background of one of the scenes reveal that the restaurant was site to the disappearances of five children whose bodies were never found, after a man dressed as one of the animatronics lured them into a back room and reportedly murdered them. Later, the restaurant received complaints that the animatronics began to smell foul and became stained with blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth, with one customer comparing them to "reanimated carcasses". After these events, the restaurant was shut down for health violations, as also mentioned in the clippings. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Taking place in 1987, the player character, whose name is later revealed to be Jeremy Fitzgerald, has started working as a night watch security guard at the improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. As he did in the previous game, a specific Freddy Fazbear's Pizza employee calls Jeremy on the phone in the office at the beginning of each night to explain both gameplay and the story. He explains that the "new" (at the time) animatronics, which have special facial recognition software to protect the children from potential harm, were not programmed with a proper night mode, so when they do not hear any noise, their programming tells them that they are in the wrong room and they seek out the nearest source of noise to find people to entertain, which happens to be in the office. As in the previous game, the animatronics' programming tells them that there should not be people in the restaurant after hours, so when they encounter Jeremy, they believe he is an animatronic endoskeleton without a costume and stuff him into a spare Freddy Fazbear suit, killing him in the process. The man on the phone explains that this restaurant has an unlimited power source at night, unlike the previous location, but there are no doors blocking access to the office, requiring the player to use a spare Freddy Fazbear mask to trick most animatronics into thinking he is not an endoskeleton. The player will be informed to keep a music box wound up to keep an additional animatronic from leaving its box and attacking the player. The player is also informed their flashlight will cause certain animatronics to reboot and leave the room. As more enemy characters appear as the player advances through the game, the man on the phone informs Jeremy of the characters' presence, their movement patterns, and some background information on their presence in the sequel. For example, the man on the phone explains that the older animatronics are in the new restaurant, and have been retrofitted with the new technology, but as they did not work properly they are kept for spare parts. As the game progresses, it is hinted that something is going on during the day, as the man on the phone mentions that rumors are going around and, later, that a police investigation is going on. Exactly what is happening is not specified, but the man informs them that someone had apparently entered the restaurant and "used one of the animatronic suits" for unknown intentions. On the game's fifth night, Jeremy is informed by the man on the phone that the restaurant has been put on lockdown due to an event that he will not describe but which is in place to make sure no employees, present or former, can come in or go out. The man also mentions that the position of the restaurant's day shift security has a vacancy and Jeremy may be promoted to it, and that the owner of the older restaurant named "Fredbear's Family Diner" will be contacted for more information on the animatronics. On the sixth night, the man on the phone informs Jeremy that the restaurant has been closed for undescribed reasons, but he does mention that someone used a "spare yellow suit" for the animatronics and now none of them work properly. He also tells Jeremy that he will be taking over as night shift security guard when the restaurant reopens. If Jeremy is successful in surviving the sixth night, he is promoted to day shift to cover a birthday party on the next day to make sure the animatronics do not cause any problems. A newspaper that is shown in the winning screen of the sixth night says that the restaurant will close down and the newer animatronics will be scrapped, but the older ones saved for when the restaurant reopens, hinting at the events of the first game. In the custom night level, Jeremy is replaced by a new player character named Fritz Smith due to Jeremy's promotion. If the player manages to win the custom night, they discover Fritz has been fired for "tampering with the animatronics" and "odor", a call back to the previous game's custom level message. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is set thirty years after the events of the original game. The player assumes the role of a newly hired employee at Fazbear's Fright, a horror-themed attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, constructed using paraphernalia salvaged from the original restaurants. During the week before the attraction is scheduled to open to the public, the player must watch over the facility from the security office during the night shift (12:00 am to 6:00 am game time), using a network of surveillance cameras placed in the rooms and air vents. In addition, the player must monitor the status of three operating systems - cameras, audio, and ventilation - and reboot them whenever they begin to malfunction. Camera problems cause the video feeds, already poorly lit and distorted, to become totally obscured by static. If the ventilation fails, the player begins to hallucinate and to see phantoms of animatronics from the previous games, which may cause additional malfunctions. After the first night, the staff at Fazbear Fright uncover a deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic, which they refer to as Springtrap. The player must now prevent it from entering the office and attacking; if this happens, the game ends. The player can seal off the air vents at certain points to block its progress, but cannot seal the door or air vent that lead directly into the office. The audio system can be used to play sound effects that draw it away from the office. As the nights progress, the player hears a series of instructional cassette tapes, similar to the telephone calls from the first two games, that instruct employees how to operate the Springtrap suit, which can be worn by both humans and animatronic endoskeletons. However, later tapes discourage usage of the suit by employees due to a series of fatal accidents involving the failure of the suit's spring-lock mechanism. Low-resolution minigames between nights hint at the restaurant's troubled past, with the first four nights' minigames depicting the original animatronics following a dark purple animatronic before being violently disassembled by a purple-coloured man, previously seen in the minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the man responsible for the various murders that occurred throughout the franchise's fictional history. In the fifth night's minigame, the ghosts of the five children who inhabited the animatronics corner the purple man, who attempts to protect himself by hiding in the Springtrap suit. However, the suit's faulty spring-lock mechanism fails, and the purple man is crushed as the children fade away, leaving their killer to bleed to death. Unlike the previous entries, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 contains two endings, depending on whether the player has found and completed all of the hidden minigames within the main game. Some of these are only available on specific nights, while others can be accessed during any night. The "bad ending" is attained from completing the game without completing all the hidden minigames, and shows a screen depicting the heads of the five animatronics from the first game with lit-up eyes. Completing all the hidden minigames before completing the game earns the "good ending", which is the same screen as described previously but with the animatronics' heads turned off. Completing all five nights unlocks a bonus night, "Nightmare", which boosts the game's difficulty, similar to "Night 6" in the previous titles. While playing the mode, an archived recording states that all Freddy Fazbear Pizza locations' safe rooms, an additional emergency room not recorded in the animatronics' AI or security systems, will be permanently sealed, instructing employees to tell no one of their existence. When this night is completed, a newspaper clipping reveals that Fazbear's Fright is destroyed in a fire shortly after the events of the game, and that any salvageable pieces from the attraction are to be auctioned off. However, brightening the image reveals Springtrap in the background, which suggests he somehow survived, leaving his fate unknown. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Since April 27, 2015, Cawthon has been posting images on his website teasing at another game in the series, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Final Chapter. The images, featuring the characters from the series, cryptically teased at a release on Halloween. A trailer was released on July 13, 2015, and hinted that the game took place in the main character's house. The subtitle, The Final Chapter, was also dropped. Initially, the game's release was scheduled for August 8th 2015, to match the original game's release date and celebrate the first anniversary of the series. However, the game was released on Steam without warning on July 23, 2015. Strategy/Simulator Setup Simulator The aim of the game is to achieve to play the super awesome Fire Exit game ! Game made for #crappygamejam ! Then I discovered it also applies for #simulatorjam ! Awesome ! Puzzle/Platform Happy Wheels Happy Wheels is a ragdoll physics-based browser game created by Jim Bonacci in 2010. The game features several playable characters who use different, sometimes atypical vehicles to traverse the game's many levels. The game is best known for its graphic violence and the amount of user-generated contentits players produce on a regular basis, with game maps shared on a public server. Other The Return To Freddy's 3 Disclaimer note: This is a fan game of Five Nights at Freddy's. A new entertainment is close to opening it's doors and reveal the legend from the past. They only have a few more things to salvage before it official opens. The new entertainment is to be called Fazbear Fantasy Land.